Dinotopia Wiki:Canon
In fictional settings, Canon is the material that is accepted as being officially part of the story of the fictional universe in question, as opposed to noncanonical material. For to remain true to the original works by James Gurney, the site has this policy on canonical information. Since “what's real, and what's not?” does not have a clear-cut answer, please read on to avoid your information being altered or deleted. Any statement or article added to the wiki should have references to canon material. Canon The highest "priority" of canon is the main book series written by James Gurney, since they were the first material published to take place in Dinotopia and served as the basis of subsequent material. This includes not only the text, but also the illustrations Gurney made. For reference, the four books released so far are listed below; *''Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time'' (1992) *''Dinotopia: The World Beneath'' (1995) *''Dinotopia: First Flight'' (1999) *''Dinotopia: Journey to Chandara'' (2007) Furthermore, subsequent re-releases of these books are also canon since no storyline material has been altered. This is especially important for the 20th Anniversary Edition of Dinotopia: First Flight, since it features significant Backstory notes detailing the Age of Heroes. Other books by different authors are also seen as canon, as detailed in the List of books on the official'' [http://www.dinotopia.com/ ''Dinotopia website.] These include two novels written by Alan Dean Foster; *''Dinotopia Lost'' (1996) *''The Hand of Dinotopia'' (1999) And the 16 Random House Digest novels; *''Dinotopia: Windchaser'' by Scott Ciencin (1996) *''Dinotopia: River Quest'' by John Vornholt *''Dinotopia: Hatchling'' by Midori Snyder *''Dinotopia: Lost City'' by Scott Ciencin *''Dinotopia: Sabertooth Mountain'' by John Vornholt *''Dinotopia: Thunder Falls'' by Scott Ciencin *''Dinotopia: Firestorm'' by Gene De Weese *''Dinotopia: The Maze'' by Peter David *''Dinotopia: The Rescue Party'' by Mark A. Garland *''Dinotopia: Sky Dance'' by Scott Ciencin *''Dinotopia: Chomper'' by Don Glut *''Dinotopia: Return to Lost City'' by Scott Ciencin *''Dinotopia: Survive!'' by Brad Strickland *''Dinotopia: The Explorers'' by Scott Ciencin *''Dinotopia: Dolphin Watch'' by John Vornholt *''Dinotopia: Oasis'' by Cathy Hapka There is also some additional material created or authorized by James Gurney that is to be considered canon, such as the Traveler's Map of Dinotopia. Non-Canon The miniseries and TV series are not canon. This is due to many changes being made to the overall storyline, culture and traditions, political systems etc. This does not mean that content from these media should necessarily be excluded. Information from these media can be included in a section titled “Noncanonical appearances”, or similar. Here you may make observations as to the differences between the books and TV Dinotopia. (Please remain neutral, or your work will be altered!) This section, of course, does not have to be included in the articles of characters from the TV Dinotopia. (Which are welcome!) There is a project devoted to the TV series called Wikiproject Dinotopia on TV, that you can join! Other material recognized as noncanonical include games and cartoons that have also been released under the Dinotopia brand. Articles on subjects, characters, dinosaurs, events, places, etc. that are recognized as not appearing in canonical material should be prefaced by the following template: Category:Community Category:Guidelines